All of You
by iPepsi
Summary: You feel her fingertips tracing patterns inside the palm of your hand as you both lie parallel to each other in the sand. Normally she won't show any type of affection with you in public, but it seems safe to assume that you're out here alone.


**All of You**

You feel her fingertips tracing patterns inside the palm of your hand as you both lie parallel to each other in the sand. The air is cool and the sound of the ocean is soft noise in the background. Normally she won't show any type of affection with you in public, but it's a quarter after midnight, and it seems safe to assume that you're out here alone. For a while you both stay quite still, but then you hear a bit of shifting and feel eyes staring in your direction. Your head tilts to meet her eyes instinctively, and you can't help but raise an eyebrow inquisitively at the smirk her mouth has curved into.

"Jade," you whisper her name gently, as if testing it out for the first time.

"Mmm." she mumbles in reply, her brief loss of eye contact suggesting her mind has wandered to another place.

"What's on your mind?"

"That's a dangerous question, Vega," she cautions with a tone stuck between playful and serious.

Your amusement grows, because you both know that a taste for danger is how you managed to get to a point like this with a girl like Jade in the first place. Whatever that point is, because it's still not entirely clear. If there are supposed to be boundaries, they remain unspoken, but you decide moments like this would definitely be breaking them.

"Lay it on me. I can handle it," you encourage, too curious to worry if it's something that should peak your fear as well.

Jade changes the position of your hands so your fingers are now intertwined, and you find yourself being pulled forward to sit up as she does the same.

"Do you trust me?"

A couple months ago you would have hesitated to answer this question, but to your surprise you feel yourself nodding your head before you even have the chance to think about it.

In a swift motion she manages to get to her feet, and the way your hand is tugged in the process since she opted to not let go forces you to stand up beside her. You let her lead you down the beach, climbing over a few small sand dunes, and passing through a patch of rocks that may have once been part of a larger jetty. Finally, she turns so you're being led straight for the ocean, and you almost believe she's going to walk both of you directly into the water fully clothed until she stops just short of where the tide reaches.

"Tori, start stripping," Jade commands without a pause after letting go of your hand.

You freeze. One, did Jade just use your first name? Two, did she really just suggest that? Before your brain can process normally again, Jade is pulling her shirt over her head and tossing it onto the sand. You notice her hands reaching for the back of her bikini top next, and in a panic you cover her hands with your own to stop her from finishing the motion.

"Stop, Jade..."

You begin to question her but are cut off by her breaking free of your hold and turning around to face you again.

"Is there a problem?"

The way she says it makes you feel stupid for not just going along with it, like it's ridiculous you wouldn't want to get naked with her on a public beach in the middle of the night.

"I uh...I do-don't wa-want..." you stumble over your words hopelessly.

"Geez, Tori. It's only skinny dipping!"

Yeah, only skinny dipping. Except the part where you've never stripped in front of anybody apart from inside a locker room. You agreed that you trusted her though, and that felt like a promise to go through with whatever she had planned, even if that means doing this.

"Okay, I'll do it," you declare with a clearly faked burst of confidence.

Jade responds by smiling victoriously before she returns to removing more articles of clothing. This time you are taking your clothes off too, deciding the best strategy is to get it over with as quickly as possible and run into the water before there is any time for an awkward moment to surface between you due to your bodies being fully exposed. You actually manage to beat Jade into the water, but she walks in shortly behind you.

The water is definitely not warm enough, so you are relieved when your body begins to adjust to the temperature and it becomes more bearable to navigate. You go far enough out that the water stands just below your breasts, and you get lost in the sensation of the small waves that lightly crash against you. It isn't until Jade, who had originally kept her distance, is right beside you that you register she had been moving towards you at all.

"Having fun yet?"

You manage a small nod but struggle to find words as your mind narrows its range of thought to the fact that your body and her body are practically touching while nothing is there to create a wall between your skin and hers other than distance. When you allow your eyes to meet, the message hers are giving tells you that she's experiencing the same inner desires. It is a while before either of you move, and if your mind hadn't been sucked into a darker place, you probably would have entertained the possibility that the ocean could have swept you both away had Jade waited for you to do something first.

The first gesture is simple. Jade reaches a hand toward your face and strokes your cheek gently before two fingers move to tuck a loose strand of hair behind your ear. You can't help but smile into the short kiss that she initiates next, and wonder why she cuts it off so soon before she opens her mouth to talk.

"Do you still trust me?"

She is looking at you in a way that you understand as serious, but not in the same way as when she is delivering a threat or talking about her messed up family. No, this is a new kind of serious. It's the most vulnerable.

"Yes, Jade, I trust you," you whisper sincerely.

You're gravitating towards each other again, and your lips are centimeters apart as you anticipate another kiss, but she stops short to pull back again. She notices the confusion in your features and takes your hand reassuringly.

"I need you to know that I want you, Tori Vega. All of you. And not just physically. I want you to be my girlfriend, and I don't care who knows. In fact, I want everyone to know, so clueless boys will back the fuck off."

You feel like tearing up and laughing at the same time, so a combination of both occurs as a tear escapes followed by a giggle. Who else but Jade could make a statement so genuine and so humorously herself at the same time?

She ends up surrendering herself to you as you reach out for a hug, which you have decided is secretly one of her favorite quirks about you. You had temporarily forgotten about the mutual nakedness until you're pressed against each other, but you realize this doesn't make you want to pull away any faster. Your head is conveniently placed by her ear, so you take advantage of this to whisper in it teasingly.

"Do you want to hear what I want?"

"I think I can already hazard a guess or two, Vega," Jade replies smugly.

You detach from your embrace, but you stay very close together.

"Apparently this announcement is coming a bit late, but I want you, Jade West. All of you."

"Physically?"

"Mmhmm, right now," you admit, letting all your walls come tumbling down.

You pull her closer, bringing your faces together, nose-to-nose, as you take one more look into her eyes.

"What about the rest?" Jade wonders aloud, looking for just one last piece of confirmation that she means just as much to you as you mean to her, and she does.

"I love you, and there are many ways I want to show you. Just let tonight be the beginning."

And you decide there really is no better way to begin than discovering why sex on the beach is worthy of having a drink named after it.


End file.
